


requests

by DragonTavern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/DragonTavern
Summary: taking requests for danganronpa character x readers, headcanons, and so on.poly is accepted, character x character is accepted, nsfw is accepted, so on.please be specific on if you want headcanons ( which will be fairly lengthy ), a story of any length ( that I will personally choose ), and be specific about pronouns as well, otherwise I will default to not using them or using they/them.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 36





	1. requests are open!

please send me requests via comments below i am dying of boredom

some other things  
I will write about dark topics, such as torture, murder, and so on. this will be fronted with a content warning. i DO NOT support any of the things stated.  
things/characters will be tagged as they are posted.  
please try to be respectful, I get them done at my own pace and don't want any lashing out of any kind.  
i may post my own drabbles and such here too, currently unknown...ALSO anything written here will be cross posted to tumblr

PLEASE BE SPECIFIC ON CHARACTERS! you can say "the drv3 boys" or "the dr1 girls" or so on, if you'd want all of them from that game. i will not write for the despair girls characters or the anime characters at this moment due to lack of knowledge.


	2. Mikan x Hiyoko sfw+nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for domra! sorry if i got your name wrong

Seeing as you requested for sfw/nsfw, I decided to do both. Hiyoko will look more like her anime appearance past her growth spurt as it appears she looks more adultish and that makes me far more comfortable than doing nsfw of her with how she normally looks

Sfw

-Mikan and Hiyoko actually do see each other to be friends in-canon, although Hiyoko often sours it with being abrasive at best and downright cruel at worst, her family and past made up a lot of her personality, just as Mikan’s past did hers. It’s something they bond readily over, finding some level of comfort in that they’re both so...Different from the norm.

-Mikan only got into a relationship with her after she started going to therapy to get more confidence and help live with herself, what Mikan originally felt was sick twisted feelings of love, but she knew it. Knew it wasn’t normal. So as she was talking to her therapist about trying to work on this, it surprised her to see a certain patterned kimono…And the person inside it.

-Thus begun something akin to group therapy. It went surprisingly well after a first rocky three weeks, after that all it took was some pushing from the therapist, and they started to talk more outside of the appointments.

-Hiyoko is still brash, but she’s getting better. She’ll apologize, and Mikan will apologize when she does an outburst. They’re both getting better, slowly. But surely.

-This leads up to the confession, where they’re both in a better mindset. Mikan confesses first, surprisingly. In a bout of fear, she asked Hiyoko to go on a date with her. Hiyoko is shocked, but after some consideration, she agrees.

-It ends up with them having an honest talk on feelings and some boundaries, but Mikan mostly speaks on this.

-They work surprisingly well due to them being so similar, and the other cast members sometimes have to do a double-take, because a year or two ago Mikan and Hiyoko never would have got together. It’s not always healthy, they are still learning. But they’re trying. And I think that’s what matters most.

-Hiyoko often uses her money to buy stuff for Mikan, be it clothes or things she’s shown interest in. She’ll place them in random areas of her room so she’ll be surprised whenever she gets something, very rarely there’ll be little messages of praise that keep Mikan going a bit stronger than before.

-In return Mikan is so very open to her s/o, Hiyoko will listen to her for hours if Mikan truly gets opinionated on something, because she was so afraid to talk before...This means the world to her.

Nsfw

-It took them a lot to get to this point, but eventually, they do feel comfortable enough to talk about sex

-More often than not Mikan bottoms, despite her having rampant sexual issues before, she feels very comfortable bottoming and Hiyoko feels very comfortable topping. It sorta just fell into place when they started.

-Mikan has a bunch of scars on her chest and arms and such, typically wherever she bandages up. They’re sensitive spots and oftentimes not spots she likes seeing, and fully expected Hiyoko to be rough on her

-But when she asked if it was okay to see all of her, no bandages and no clothes, and she declined, saying it just wasn’t time yet, Hiyoko was fine with it and didn’t give an outburst. Instead, focusing on every bit of her she did see, covering her in hickeys and lipstick marks barely-seen from the color.

-Mikan is incredibly pleased, she never felt so...Happy after sex. Those were worse mind places, and she was in a much better spot with someone she loved. After this point, Mikan is more open to having sex with her. Ready to let herself go and just go mindless from her body being explored and treated like she’d shatter if anything went wrong.

-It builds a lot of trust between them, and shockingly, both of them stay pretty vanilla.


	3. man it sucks

okay i'm gonna keep this short, i will take a longer time to do anything requested due to me feeling the need to go over the top in anything and everything, i also have been PATIENTLY waiting to go to the doctor for whatever skin condition my body has decided should appear on my flesh.

what I'm saying is, I'm sorry for making u guys wait a long time or possibly wait a lot longer, but my interests and ability to write currently are very scattered, so do forgive me, i will get them done it's just a matter of getting my ducks in a row and actually completing them


End file.
